La Saga de los duelos de la destrucciòn: Los 4 Maestros del duelo
by Omega Star 0
Summary: han pasado más de 10 años después de lo ocurrido en la Neo Domino City y ya existen los pendulum y los xyz y nuestro nuevo amigo Zylver y sus amigos partiran a una nueva aventura para saber lo que son en realidad
1. Chapter 1

**Capìtulo 1 :**

 **El inicio de una gran aventura Parte 1**

 **Mundo Desconocido, tiempo desconocido**

 **P.V.D Zylver**

 **Me encontraba en otro lugar que desconocia y no se ni como llegué aquì hasta que escuchè una voz que no veìa de donde provenia.**

Zylver: - donde estoy y como fué que llegué aquí - veía que estaba frente una puerta gigante con una cerradura en forma de una estrella como la de mi collar.

?: - Zylver Blaze, usted aún se cree que es muy dèbil pero la verdad es que dentro de usted emana una aura poderosa, así que voy a ayudarte dándote un nuevo poder, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio - me dijo eso ultimo apuntando al collar -.

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité el collar y lo incerte en la puerta emane una luz que me cego unos segundos y me fui de ese lugar.**

 **Ciudad Neo Domino, Habitación de Zylver, tiempo 7:00 AM**

 **P.V.D Zylver**

?: -¡Despierta Zylver, que o sinó vas a llegar tarde a la escuela de duelos! - me dijo una voz femenina, o no Crystal.

 **Crystal es mi hermana menor de 14 años, de cabello azul oscuro, y aunque sea la menor, cuando se enoja me mata del miedo, y, en cuanto a mi, yo soy Zylver Blaze de 16 años de edad, de cabello azul océano y, me falta pràctica si algún dìa voy a ser un gran duelista**

Zylver: - ¡Hay no!, se me había olvidado que hoy comienzan de vuelta las clases - Agarre mi mazo, me monté en mi bicicleta, y me fuí directo a la escuela -.

 **Ciudad Neo Domino, Ecuela de duelos tiempo 9:30**

Zylver: - así que quien perdera en un duelo contra mi -

Crystal: - más bien con quien perderás - me dijò Crystal que venía con sus amigas.

Zylver: - que halla perdido 20 veces seguidas contra alguien no significa que valla a perder de nuevo - le dije a Crystal

?: - entoces pelea contra mi - se escuchó una voz detras de mi

Zylver: - ah hola Aldo como estas - le pregunte a Aldo

 **Aldo es un chico tambièn de 14 años de cabello marrón y también un gran duelista**

Aldo: bien pero ahora te desafío a un duelo

Zylver: está bien acepto tu desafió

Aldo: tomarè el primer turno jugando a heroic challenger spartan 1600/1000 , coloco cartas boca abajo y terminando mi turno

Zylver: - es mi turno robo, y juego a Speed warrior 900/ en modo de ataque y su efecto es que en esta battle phase sus puntos de ataque se duplican -

Aldo: - no tan rápido juego skill drain pagando 1000 lp tu monstruo pierde su efecto -

Zylver: - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno -

Aldo: - en tu end phase juego mystical space typhoon y destruyo la carta de la derecha ... muy bien mi turno robo y sacrifico a Spartan e invoco a war hammer 2100/1300 y activo megamorph que si tengo menos vida el ataque de mi monstruo se duplica = 4200/1300, y ahora con war hammer ataco a tu speed warrior...-

Zylver: - no tan rápido porque juego magic cyllinder así que perderás un daño igual a su ataque - Aldo = 4000-4200= 0 LP Zylver wins

Crystal: - vaya hermano nunca creí de que tu fueras a ganar un duelo este año, te felicito -

?: si,igual que yo, pero no creo que tengas la misma suerte contra mi-

 **Así que aquí lo tienen, el primer capitulo, espero les halla gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Él Inicio de una gran aventura parte 2**

Crystal: - vaya hermano nunca creí de que tu fueras a ganar un duelo este año, te felicito -

?: - si,igual que yo, pero no creo que tengas la misma suerte contra mi-

Zylver: - pero si eres tu Ninja, que te trae por aqui en este bello dia -

 **NinjaMaster es de 15 años de dad, de pelo negro y el duelista mas fuerte de la escuela**

Ninja: - nada importante, solo que te vi pelear con Aldo y mas sorprendente aun es que lo derrotases -

Zylver: - a si, en ese caso... -

Zylver/Ninja: - Al duelo - dijeron al unisono

Ninja: - yo empiezo, y juego mi hechizo de campo A Legendary Ocean que esta carta es tratada como umi mientras este en el campo, ahora invoco a abyss soldier 1800/1300 + 200/200 = 2000/1500, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno -

Zylver: - mi turno robo, y convoco a fortress warrior 600/1200 en modo de ataque, coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno -

Ninja: - mi turno robo, invoco a un monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno -

Zylver: - mi turno robo, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno -

Ninja: - mi turno robo, volteo a snowman eater y por su efecto tu monstruo se destruye, y tambien invoco a atlantean pikeman y sacrifico a los 3 para invocar a poseidra atlantean dragon 2800/1600 y por su efecto todas tus cartas y mis cartas hechizo o trampa vuelven a la mano asi que con poseidra ataco - 4000 - 2800 = 1200 LP - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno -

 **P.V.D Zylver en mi mente**

 **Ahhhh no se como podre ganar si el se adelanta en cada jugada que hago... Zylver no te des porvencido recuerda que tu podras superar tus limites... solo... ten confianza... en ti mismo**

 **Volviendo al Duelo**

Ninja: - Oye solo haz tu jugada - me dijo con un tono impaciente

Zylver: - ah ok, bueno es mi turnoooooo - dije robando una carta que me ayudara a ganar este duelo - es perfecto jugare dos mystical space typhoon y destruire tus dos cartas boca abajo usare mi carta hechizo dark hole para destruir todos los monstruos en el campo,y invoco a junk synchron lv3 y su efecto me dejara invocar a fortress warrior lv2 y con ellos invoco sincronicamente a Junk Warrior 2300/1300 y juego megamorph 2300+2300=4600/1300, y con Junk Warrior te ataco directamente - 4000- 4600= 0 LP/ Zylver Wins

Ninja: - nooooooo yo perdi el duelo

Zylver: - siiiii te he ganado y este sera un buen comienzo para una gran avventura -

 **Así que aquí lo tienen, el segundo capitulo de esta gran historia , espero les halla gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces hasta el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **El duelo de detencion y el duelo de la oscuridad parte 1**

 **Escuela de duelos, Gimnasio, 10:30 AM**

 **P.V.D. Zylver**

Me encontraba en el gimnasio en mi clase de educacion fisica un tanto distraido por el sueño de hace dos dias hasta que el profesor noto mi distraccion y me dijo.

 **Profesor** : oye Zylver te noto un poco distraido que te parece un duelo para ver que te pasa y si pierdes te pondre en detencion

 **Zylver** : Esta bien luchemos y preparece para perder entonces al duelo

Prof: Mi turno y invoco a cyber dragon zwei en modo de ataque, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

 **Zylver** : mi turno robo, y juego a junk foward 900/1500 en posicion de defensa por su efecto que viene si no tengo monstruos, luego convoco de modo normal a salvage warrior por sacrificio y activo su efecto que puedo invocar a un tuner desde mi mano y al que voy a invocar es a junk synchron, ahora afinare al lv 5 salvage warrior con el lv 3 junk synchron para invocar sincronicamente a junk destroyer 2600/2500 , ahora activo su efecto y destruyo a cyber dragon zwei y convoco a junk servant en modo de ataque si controlo a un monstruo junk

 **Mientras tanto la casa de Zylver**

 **?** : Vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui a la hermanita de Zylver Blaze

 **Crystal:** hey quien eres y que haces en mi casa

 **?** : me puedes llamar Nemesis y estoy aqui para que tu te unas al lado oscuro pero para eso te ganare en un duelo tu contra mi y si llegaras a rechazar o llegaras a perder de todas formas te uniras al lado de la oscuridad, entonces, que dices

 **Crystal** : bien acepto tu desafio para demostrar que no solo Zylver es uno de los mejores duelistas...

 **Volviendo con Zylver**

 **Zylver** : Bien parece que ganare mas rapido de lo que pensaba entonces junk destroyer y junk servant, acaben con el

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El duelo de detención y el duelo de la oscuridad parte 2**

 **Mientras tanto la casa de Zylver**

 **?:** Vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui a la hermanita de Zylver Blaze

 **Crystal** : hey quien eres y que haces en mi casa

 **?:** me puedes llamar Nemesis y estoy aqui para que tu te unas al lado oscuro pero para eso te ganare en un duelo tu contra mi y si llegaras a rechazar o llegaras a perder de todas formas te uniras al lado de la oscuridad, entonces, que dices

 **Crystal:** bien acepto tu desafio para demostrar que no solo Zylver es uno de los mejores duelistas...

 **Volviendo con Zylver**

 **Zylver:** Bien parece que ganare mas rapido de lo que pensaba entonces junk destroyer y junk servant, acaben con el

 **Prof:** No tan rápido, encadeno a swift scarecrow para así terminar tu battle phase

 **Zylver:** muy bien es tu turno

 **Prof** : bien mi turno, robo una carta, ahora activo polimerization y fusiono a mis dos Cyber Dragones para pora invocar al Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)

 **Zylver:** vaya, con que tienes una fusion tan poderosa como esa

 **Prof:** Asi es, a partir de ahora comienza lo que es el verdadero duelo

 **yendo con Crystal**

 **Crystal/Nemesis:** Al duelo!(4000/4000)

 **Crystal:** yo comienzo y jugare con mi Crysta Beast Saphire Pegasus (1800/1200) y juego su efecto para colocar a mi Crystal beast Ruby Carbuncle(300/300) en mi zona de hechizos y trampas, ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

 **Nemesis:** bien ahora es mi turno, robo...

 **Volviendo con Zylver**

 **Prof:** ahora Cyber Twin Dragon atacara a tus dos monstruos=4000-1500=2500/4000

 **Zylver** : Ah, es mi turno, robo y jugare con junk blader (1800/1000) y por su efectoremuevo a , , y para que gane 400 de ataque por cada uno=1800+1600=3400

 **Prof:** vaya, tiene mucha fuerza de ataque

 **Zylver:** Y eso no es todo, tambien juego a junk barrage y se lo equipo a , ahora ataco a Cyber Twin Dragon con =4000-600=2500/3400

 **Prof:** Vaya que me has quitado vida, pero aun te falta mucho si quieres ganar este duelo

 **Zylver:** eso no es todo, gracias a j. barrage pierdes un daño igual a la mitad de sus puntos de ataque originales=3400-1400=2500/2000

 **Prof** : muy bien es mi turno, robo...

 **Con Crystal**

 **Nemesis** : Activo dark world dealings que ambos tomamos y descartamos una carta, pero encadeno mystical space typhoon y destruyo tu carta seteada

 **Crystal** : no puede ser

 **Nemesis:** claro que si y como descarte a Grapha, Dragon Lord Of Dark World destruire a saphire pegasus

 **Crystal:** Ahora estoy indefensa

 **Nemesis:** Asi es, no te resistas ante el poder de la oscuridad...

 **Con Zylver**

 **Prof** : seteo una carta y termino mi turno

 **Zylver** : muy bien es mi turno robo, y activo mystical space typhoon para destruir tu carta seteada

 **Prof:** Nooooo esa era mi unica defensa

 **Zylver:** ahora con j. blader te atacare a tus puntos de vida directamente=2000-1800=(2500/200)...

 **Con Crystal**

 **Nemesis:** Ahora juego a Belige, vanguard of the DarkWorld y por efecto de Grapha viene al campo devolviendo a Belige a la mano, y jugare con otro DarkWord Dealings, y ademas descartando a Belige por su efecto viene al campo, ,ahora Grapha y Belige, acaben con ella de una vez=4000-4300=(0/4000)Nemesis Wins

 **Crystal** : noooooo puede ser que me hallan ganado con un UTK

 **Nemesis** : es que este es el poder de las sombras, pero tranquila, yo te consedere este poder para que puedas derrotar a quien se interponga en tu camino

 **Crystal:** aaaaaaaauuuxxxxxiiiiliiiioooo... porfavooorrr... salvammeeeee...heeermaaaannooo

 **Con Zylver**

 **Prof:** Ahora remuevo a todas mi maquinas para invocar a Cyber Eltain y activo su efecto que por gana 500 de ataque por cada una dandole hasta que tenga 2000 de ataque y tambien destruyo a todos los otros monstruos boca arriba en el campo, ahora con Cyber Eltain ataco directamente a tus puntos de vida=2500-2000=(500/200)

 **Zylver** : muy bien es mi turno roboooooo, y coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

 **Prof:** ahora es mi turno y con Cyber Eltain te atacare directamente

 **Zylver:** activo mi carta boca abajo magic cyllinder que hara que tu recibas el daño en vez de a mi=200-2000=(500/0) Zylver Wins

 **Prof:** No puede ser que alguien como tu me ganara

 **Zylver:** sabes porque te gane, porque tengo fe en mis cartas y con esa fe siempre podre seguir adelante y ser el mejor de la escuela

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La busqueda de Crystal, Batalla entre hermanos y La obtención De las Estrellas parte 1**

 **Calles De Neo Domino City, Tiempo:2:00 PM**

 **P.V.D Zylver**

Me encontraba yendo a mi casa en mi bicicleta por que Crystal se quedó por que me dijo que se sentía mal y quería llegar rápido para ver si se sentía mejor, pero al llegar note que la puerta está abierta y no se encontraba en la casa hasta que dije

 **Zylver:** CRYSTAL!CRYSTAL!CRYSTAAAAAL!

grité con todas mis fuerzas pero no había respuesta alguna departe de ella hasta que encontre una carta que decía

Para Zylver Blaze:

Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermanita menor será mejor que vengas al campo de la Escuela De Duelos y será mejor que vengas antes de las 3:00 PM si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana

Attentamente: El señor de las Sombras

De una vez termine de leer esa carta ví que eran las 2:55 fuí coger mi mazo y estaba a punto de irme cuando un destello de luz se puso enfrente mío y me cegó y escuche que me decía

 **?** : Al parecer creo que estas dispuesto a luchar por la seguridad de tu hermana Zylver Blaze

Se escuchó una voz en todas direcciones que no sabía de quien o mas bien de que era

 **Zylver** : Oye quien es o que es y como es que sabe mi nombre

 **?** : Me tengo que saber el nombre del Maestro Synchro, uno de los 4 Maestros del duelo

 **Zylver:** Maestro Synchro? 4 Maestros del Duelo? no se a que te refieres con eso

 **?:** Lo sabras a su debido tiempo, por el momento te ayudare a recuperar a tu hermana

Me entregó una carta de un Dragón de color blanco, y despues aparecí en el campo y no encontre en el campo y ví que venía alguien que me dijo

 **?** : Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien vino a recibir lo que se merece

Me dijo una voz que se escuchaba igual a la de Crystal solo que está era mucho más grave a la de ella

 **Zylver** : Cystal? Eres tú?

Dije incrédulo y ella se quitó la capucha que traía puesta dejando ver a Crystal con unos ojos que parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada por alguna clase de hechizo

 **?** : No, yo me llamo Darkness Crystal y estoy aquí para llevarte al lado de las sombras

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno aquí lo tenemos, a partit de ahora las cosas se pondrán más intensas y además de todo esto les dejó con esta pregunta: Podrá Zylver Blaze rescatar a su hermana y sacarla del poder de las sombras? Descúbranlo En el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews entonces, hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **La busqueda de Crystal, Batalla entre hermanos y La obtención De las Estrellas parte 2**

 **?:** Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien vino a recibir lo que se merece

Me dijo una voz que se escuchaba igual a la de Crystal solo que está era mucho más grave a la de ella

 **Zylver:** Crystal?Eres tú?

Dije incrédulo y ella se quitó la capucha que traía puesta dejando ver a Crystal con unos ojos que parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada por alguna clase de hechizo

 **?:** No, yo me llamo Darkness Crystal y estoy aquí para llevarte al lado de las sombras

 **Zylver:** Crystal, no se que te ha hecho esa persona, pero me aseguraré de que reecuerdes a tu familia y amigos

 **:** Está bien, luchemos

 **:** AL DUELO!(4000/4000)

Dijimos ella y yo al unísono para empezar nuestro duelo

: Yo comenzaré jugando el hechizo de campo Advanced Dark

 **Zylver:** que hace esa carta

: Si una de mis Advanced Crystal beast batalla con uno de tus monstruos, enviando a una de ellas desde mi mazo al cementerio, niego todo el daño de batalla que lo involucre, ahora convoco a A.C.B Amber Mammoth(1700/1600) en modo de ataque y termino mi turno

 **Zylver:** mi turno, robo e invoco a junk blader (1800/1000), ahora en mi battle phase, ataco a Amber Mammoth con mi j. blader

 **:** Por effecto de Advance Dark y quitando a A.C.B Cobalt Eagle no recibiré daño en batalla, además por efecto Amber Mammoth viene a zona de hechizos y trampas

 **Zylver:** Coloco dos carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

 **:** mi turno, robo y jugaré a Ruby Carbuncle(300/300) en modo de ataque, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

 **Zylver:** mi turno, robo y jugaré a quilbolt hedgehog y con el ataco a Ruby Carbuncle

: Por effecto de Advance Dark y quitando a A.C.B Topaz Tiger el daño por batalla es negado, además por el efecto de mi A.C.B Ruby Carbuncle viene a mi zona de hechizos y trampas

 **Zylver:** con te ataco directamente

: jugaré Call of the haunted para que regrese mi A.C.B Topaz tiger(1600/1000)

 **Zylver:** jugaré mystical space typhoon para destruir tu call of the haunted, y otro para destruir Advance Dark

: Te encadenaré dark bribe para negar tu carta pero tu puedes sacar otra carta

 **Zylver** : seteo una carta y termino mi turno

 **:** mi turno, robo y jugaré con mi A.C.B Saphire Pegasus(1800/1200) y con el ataco a quilbolt hedgehog

 **Zylver:** Activo Magic Cyllinder para revertir el ataque hacía a ti misma=4000-1800=(4000/2200)

 **:** termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo

 **Zylver** : Mi turno, robo e invoco a j. synchron(1300/500) y con el lo afino con mi q **.** hedgehog para invocar sincrónicamente j. Warrior(2300/1300), y con el ataco a saphire pegasus

 **:** Por effecto de Advance Dark y quitando a A.C.B Emerald turtle el daño por batalla es negado

 **Zylver:** Termino con dos cartas boca abajo

 **:** Mi turno,robo e invocaré a Amethyst Cat en modo de ataque y jugaré con rainbow Gravity que me dejará invocar a Rainbow dark dragon si controlo 7 o más Crystal beasts en campo o en cementerio(4000/4000)=Rainbow Dark Dragon

 **Zylver:** Imposible

Quede soprendido al ver a tan poderosa carta que estaba a punto de derrotarme

 **:** Activo su effecto que me permite...

 **Zylver:** no tan rápido, juego mystical space typhoon para destruir una de tus Crystal Beasts

 **:** y ahora sacrificando una de mis Crystal Beasts ganará 1000 más de ataque(4000+1000=5000), y ahorá con mi Rainbow Dark Dragon ataco a j. Blader=4000-3200=(800/2200), y con eso termino mi turno

 **En La Mente De Zylver**

Oh, no se que hacer, si sigo así perderé el duelo...Zylver no te rindas hay que tener fe en si mismo para por fin obtener la victoria... quien eres...mi nombre es Stardust Dragon y voy a ayudarte a ganar el duelo

Volviendo Al Duelo

 **:** Oye es tu turno, solo haz tu jugada

Me dijo esperando que hiciera mi turno

 **Zylver:** Es mi turno roboooooooooo!, perfecto!, ahora jugaré m. y destruyo Advance Dark, bien ahora jugaré call of the haunted para invocar a j. synchron y lo afinaré con j. warrior para invocar a stardust dragon(2500/2000), ahora jugaré megamorph para duplicar sus puntos de ataque(2500+2500=5000/2000) y con el effecto de j. blader remuevo a y ganará 400 puntos de ataque=(1800+400=2200)

:esto es imposibleeee!

 **Zylver:** claro que si ahora S. Dragon, COSMIC BLAAAASSSSTT!

 **:** Nooooo...

 **Zylver:** Ahora , acaba con ella=2200-2200=(800/0)Zylver Wins

 **Crystal:** Que pasó y como es que llegué aquí

 **Zylver:** fuiste poseida por un ser sombrío que te hiso pelear contra mi, pero ya te salve de el

 **Stardust Dragon:** Es cierto pero aún te falta más si quieres salvar este mundo

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno, ya vimos que Crystal regresó sana y salva, gracias a los que lean este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews entonces, hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El Maestro XYZ

P.V.D Aldo

estaba entrenando entrenando con Ninja para poder derrotar a Zylver

 **Aldo/Ninja (1400/3200)**

 **Ninja:** Ahora con Poseidra,Atlantean Dragon(2800/1600), usaré aqua yet para darle 1000 más de ataque (3800/1600) ataré a War Hammer(2100/1300) y acabaré con el resto de tus puntos de vida

 **Aldo:** nooooo...=1400-1700=(0/3200)Ninja Wins

 **Ninja:** Siii! he ganado

 **Aldo:** Sin tu Poseidra nunca me ganarías

 **?:** No está mal, pero yo luchare contra tu amigo Aldo

Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros pero parecía que era más oscura de la persona que creía

 **Aldo** : Juan...e-eres tu

Dije bolteándome para ver que era Juan pero este tenía ojos oscuros y no parecía ser el mismo( Juan es de 15 años de pelo negro y entra en el top 5 de los mejores duelistas de la escuela

 **Juan:** Aldo, es hora de nuestro duelo final para saber quien es el mejor

 **Ninja:** Ten cuidado, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

 **Aldo:** Ok, vale... Entonces Juan...

 **Aldo/Juan:** AL DUELO!(4000/4000)

dijimos los dos y comenzamos el duelo

 **Juan:** mi turno, activo el hechizo polymerization y con eso fusionaré valkirion magnet warrior(3500 ATK) con mi Evil Hero Malicious Edge(2600 ATK) para invocar a mi Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/0)

 **Aldo:** pero no tiene puntos de Ataque...

 **Juan:** Olvidaste un detalle, cual es su efecto especial, gana Ataque igual a los puntos de ataquecombinado de mis dos monstruos(5100/0) , finalizo mi turno con dos cartas boca abajo

 **Aldo:** Mi turno, robo y activo dos Mystical Space Typhoon para destruir tus cartas boca abajo, ahora invoco a Heroic Challenger - Thousan Blade y activo su efecto que descartando una carta puedo invocar a otro Heroic Challenger desde mi mazo e invoco a otro Thousan Blade en modo de ataque y por su efecto traré Extra Sword desde mi mazo en modo de ataque

 **Juan:** 3 Heroics en un solo turno

 **Aldo:** Ahora usaré a mis 3 Heroics para invocación XYZ de mi Heroic Champion - Kusanagi(2500/2400) en Defensa y termino mi turno

 **Juan:** mi turno, robo e invoco a E.H Sparkman(1600/1400), ahora con Dark Gaia atacaré a kusanagi y con Sparkman te atacaré directamente(2400/4000)

 **Aldo:** por efecto de Thousan Blades regresa al campo en modo de ataque

 **Juan:** termino mi turno

 **En La Mente De Aldo**

 **Que puedo hacer nunca podré derrotarle si sigo así... Aldo... no te rindas... porque tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo**

 **Volviendo Al duelo**

Que era esa voz que escuche de repente...

 **Juan:** Oye, es tu turno

 **Aldo:** oh claro sacaré mi última carta... robooooooo!

De repente vi una carta en mi Extra Deck que créo que es la clave para ganar este duelo

 **Aldo:** Ahora por thousan Blade traere a Double Lance y usaré a los dos para invocar al Heroic Champion - Excalibur (2000/2000) y por su efecto, utilizando sus dos unidades overlay sus puntos de ataque originales se dupican=4000 ATK

 **Juan:** no importa, aún así mi monstruo tiene más ataque que el tuyo...

 **Aldo** : Ahora activo Heroic **Chance y Megamorph para duplicar el doble su Ataque=16000 Atk**

 **Juan:** No es cierto!...

 **Aldo:** Claro que si, ahora con Excalibur ataco a Dark Gaia... Excalibur Swoooooord!

 **Juan:** Nooooooo...(2400/0) Aldo Wins

 **Aldo:** Si, te he ganado!

 **?:** Bien Hecho mi joven amigo, ahora está claro que si eres el maestro XYZ

Dijo una voz detrás de mi

 **Aldo** : Pero si tu eres Excalibur

 **Excalibur:** claro que si y tw hemos estado buscando para poder salvar este mundo

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno, ahí lo tenemos, ya vimos que Aldo era el Maestro Xyz y cuales creen que sean los otros maestros restantes? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**El maestro De Fusión**

 **P.V.D Juan**

Ya pasaron dos días desde mi duelo contra Aldo y he estado haciéndome más fuerte

 **Juan:** Aldo, el día que me haga más fuerte me las pagarás

 **?:** si crees que vas a hacércelas pagar porque no me enfrentas a mi

Me dijo una voz más oscura de la persona que conozco

 **Juan:** Diego… Eres tú

Diego es de 14 años de cabello negro y un buen duelista

 **Diego:** claro que si ahora enfréntate a mi

 **Juan:** Esta bien… acepto tu desafío… entonces…

 **Juan/Diego:** AL DUELO! (4000/4000)5/5

Dijimos al unísono antes de comenzar un duelo que decidiría mi destino

 **Juan:** mi turno y activo reinforcement of the army para traer al elemental hero heat a mi mano y lo invocaré al campo, ahora juego mask change para enviarlo al cementerio e invocar a mi masked hero goka(2200/1800) que gana 100 de ataque por cada héroe en mi cementerio=2300, termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo=2/5

 **Diego:** mi turno, robo y activo dragon shrine para enviar al blue-eyes White dragon a mi cementerio

 **Juan:** para que vas a enviar a tu carta az al cementerio

 **Diego** : para jugar silver cry y traerlo de vuelta al campo

 **Juan:** Como dices

 **Diego:** Ahora con el atacaré a tu masked Hero Goka(3300/4000)

 **Juan:** ahora jugaré hero signal para traer a mi elemental hero shadow mist y por su efecto traeré otro mask change a mi mano

 **Diego:** Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno= 3/3

 **Juan:** Mi turno, robo y activo mask change y con eso invocaré a mask hero Anki en posición de ataque

 **Diego:** No tan rápido activaré compulsory evacuation device para regresar a tu monstruo a la mano, en este caso, a tu mazo extra

 **Juan** : noooooooo esa era una de mis mejores cartas, bueno ahora activaré mystical space typhoon para destruir a tu carta boca abajo, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno=1/3

 **Diego:** mi turno robo… exelente, ahora jugaré a luster dragon en posición de ataque y acabaré con el duelo atacándote con todo…

 **Juan:** No tan rápido! Juego negate attack para negar la batalla este turno

 **Diego:** Solo retrasas lo inevitable, termino mi turno =1/3

 **En la mente de Juan**

 **Ah si sigo así nunca podré ganar este duelo… Juan no te des por vencido solo ten fe en ti mismo y conseguirás la victoria**

 **Volviendo al duelo**

 **Juan:** es verdad, solo tengo que tener fe en mi mismo, bien mi turno… roboooo… es genial invoco al elemental hero neos Alius y activo mi tercer mask change para invocar a Mask change para invocar a mi masked hero koga(2500/1800) que gana 500 de ataque por cada monstruo en tu campo=3500 ATK

 **Diego:** pero como

 **Juan:** Koga ataca a su blue-eyes(3300/3500)… termino mi turno

 **Diego:** mi turno, robo y activo back to square zone que descartando una carta tu monstruo regresará al extra deck, ahora jugarécon hippo carnaval dejándome invocar tres tokens, ahora con luster dragon, te ataco directamente(1400/3500) termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo=1/0

 **Juan:** mi turno, robo y activo mask charge para trae neos alius y a mask change que lo voy a activar para invocar a koga y con el atacaré a tu blue- eyes con LIGHTNING FLAAAAAASH!(1400/0)… gané y con esta nueva carta por fin venceré a Aldo

 **?:** bien hecho humano, haz demostrado ser digno de ser el maestro de fusión

 **Juan:** Eres Koga… un momento que es el maestro de fusión

 **Koga:** tranquilo, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar este mundo

 **Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo **9: El último maestro, el maestro péndulo parte 1**

 **Lugar: Casa de Zylver, Hora: 12:00 PM**

 **P.V.D Zylver**

 ** _Ya es de mediodía y mi hermanita Crystal todavía no a salido de cuarto hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces entre sigilosamente a su cuarto y la note de espaldas sentada en su cama llorando mirando su mazo con los ojos cerrados dejando caer las lágrimas en su cama_**

Crystal: soy una inútil, nunca podré ser tan buena como mi hermano y sus amigos, créo que solo sería una carga para ellos

 **Derrepente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y ella al voltearse vió que era Zylver que la estaba abrazando**

Zylver: Crystal, no eres una inútil, nunca fuiste una carga para nosotros,yo soy alguien muy afortunado al tener una hermana como tu

Crystal: g...gracias hermano, no...sabes...cuanto...te...lo...agradezco

Zylver: no ahi de que, oye que tal si nos batimos a duelo, solo para practicar

Crystal: Esta bien juguemos

De la nada apareció un destello de color blanco en el que apareció Diego, un amigo de 13 años, pelo marrón oscuro, es uno de mis mejores amigos

Diego: Oye Crystal tengamos un duelo, quiero ver que tan fuerte es la hermana menor del mejor jugador de la escuela de duelos

Crystal: Bien, entonces...

Crystal/Diego: Al duelo!=4000/4000

 **Dijeron Diego y Crystal al unísono para comenzar a jugar**

 **P.V.D Crystal**

 **Me encontraba en mi casa, apunto de hacer un duelo para ver si lo valgo de verdad**

Crystal: mi turno **,** convocaré a mi C.B Amber Mammouth (1700 Atk), luego colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y terminaré mi turno

Diego: Bien, mi turno, robo, y activo ancient rules que me permitirá convocar de manera especial a un monstruo normal de nivel 5 o superior desde mi mano así que convocaré a mi blue-eyes white dragon(3000 Atk) en modo de ataque, ahora con mi blue-eyes white dragon ataco a tu Amber Mammouth,

Crystal: no tan rápido, jugaré mirror force que destruira a tu dragon

Diego: encadeno silver's Cry que revivirá mi Dragón para continuar con su ataque y encadeno a Honesto para darle un bono de poder a mi dragón=4000-3000=1000/4000

Crystal: por el efecto de mi Amber Mammouth va a ir a mi zona de hechizos y trampas

Diego: Termino mi turno

 **En la mente de Crystal**

 **No se si pueda ganarle, el ya me lleva mucha ventaja en tan solo su primer turno, como podré ganar este duelo**

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno lectores, aquí tienen el capítulo 9 de mi gran historia, si les gustó no pueden añadirme como favorito, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**El último maestro, el maestro péndulo parte 2**

Diego: encadeno silver's Cry que revivirá mi Dragón para continuar con su ataque y encadeno a Honesto para darle un bono de poder a mi dragón=4000-3000=1000/4000

Crystal: por el efecto de mi Amber Mammouth va a ir a mi zona de hechizos y trampas

Diego: Termino mi turno

 **En la mente de Crystal**

 **No se si pueda ganarle, el ya me lleva mucha ventaja en tan solo su primer turno, como podré ganar este duelo**

 **Soy una inútil, jamás podré llegar a ser alguien tan bueno como Zylver... Crystal, no eres débil, tienes a tus amigos que te apoyarán sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encuentre**

 **Volviendo Al Duelo**

Diego: Oye, que esperas solo haz tu jugada y acabemos con esto de una vez

Crystal: Bien, mi turno, roboooooo!

 **Dije para sacar la carta de la cual se jugaría mi último turno**

Crystal: es perfecto, jugaré Crystal pendulum

Diego: Crystal que!

Crystal: Crystal pendulum, esta carta lo que hace es que si controlo al menos una crystal beast en mi zona de hechizos y trampas me deja añadir dos monstruos péndulo de Crystal de mi deck a mi mano y como bono adicional puedo sacar dos cartas nuevas de mi deck a mi mano

Diego: Para que traerías esos monstruos no se comparan a mi dragón de ojos azules

Crystal: Los traje para esto, ahora usaré a mi Crystal protector de escala 2 y mi Crystal Vanguard de escala 5 para una escala péndulo

Diego: escala péndulo ?!

Crystal: Así es, las escalas péndulo te dejan invocar cuantos monstruos quieras que este entre esos dos níveles

Diego: Cómo dices

Crystal: Ahora hago la invocación péndulo para invocar a mi Crystal Dragon= 2500/0

Diego: Cómo pudo pasar esto

Crystal: Muy fácil, te descuidaste y perdiste y esto te ganas, ahora, Crystal Dragon ataca a blue-eyes white dragon y jugaré el efecto de Honesto desde mi mano par que gane un bono de poder, OVER THE CRYSTALLLLLL!=2500+3000=(5500/3000=1000LP/4000LP=1000LP/1500LP)

Diego: Olvidas algo? aún tengo puntos de vida

Crystal: si pero no por mucho, por el efecto de Crystal dragon recibes un daño igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu dragón=1000/0(Crystal Wins)

Diego: Cómo? yo perdí

Zylver: Bravo Crystal por fin haz ganado a uno de los mejores

?: Cierto, y Crystal, al fin haz pasado la prueba para demostrar que tu eres la maestra péndulo

 **Nos volteámos de golpe al ver que detrás de nosotros estaba Crystal Dragon**

Crystal: Un momento, eso quiere decir que ahora soy una maestra del duelo como Zylver

C.D.: Así es, ahora eres la Maestra péndulo, una de los elegidos para salvar al mundo de su destrucción

 ** **Bueno lectores, aquí tienen el capítulo 10 de mi gran historia, bueno, ya vimos que Crystal era la última de losmaestros del duelo, que creen que pasará de ahora en adelante?, no olviden dejar sus reviews y les dejaré la imagen en mi perfil de fanfiction para que las vean y entonces, hasta la próxima****


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno lectores ya vamos a solo 8 capítulos del final de la primera temporada de mi saga de los duelos de la destrucción espero estén disfrutando de mi fic, bueno, sin nada más que decir, vamos con el fic**

 **La saga de los duelos de la destrucción: Los 4 maestros del duelo**

 **Capítulo 11: El Maestro Supremo, Shogun y sus guardianes parte 1**

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **Ahora mismo estamos Juan, Aldo, Crystal, Diego y yo frente a frente con alguien que se hace llamar el Maestro Supremo que nos trajo aquí a un Palacio en otra dimensión según nos dijo el y ahora supongo se preguntarán como es que llegamos aquí**

 ** _Flashback, Después del duelo entre Crystal y Diego_**

 **Ya Crystal había derrotado a Diego con esa carta que nunca había visto en mi vida y la estaba felicitando por derrotarlo**

Zylver: Crystal alfín le haz ganado a uno de los mejores de la escuela, felicidades

Crystal: Gracias hermano gane por tenerte a ti como hermano

Zylver: No ahí de que

 **De pronto en la casa desprendió una luz que nos segó por unos segundos...Cuando abrimos los ojos estábamos en lo que parecía ser un palacio y vimos que con nosotros estaban Juan y Aldo**

Crystal: Hermano, en donde estamos

Zylver: no lo se, Juan, Aldo, saben en donde estamos en este momento

Juan: no, tu sabes Aldo?

Aldo: nop

?: están en un palacio en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la suya, yo soy el Maestro Supremo capaz de usar el poder de los 4 maestros del duelo al mismo tiempo

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

?: mi nombre es Shogun Steel y están aquí por que ustedes Zylver Blaze, Crystal Iceler, Juan Masked y Aldo Challenger son los 4 maestros del duelo, los elegidos para salvar la Ciudad Neo Domino y al resto del mundo

Zylver: un momento, si somos solo nosotros 4, que hace Diego aquí si no es un maestro del duelo

Diego: porque yo soy uno de los 4 guardianes celestiales del Maestro Shogun Steel

?: así es, al igual que yo también soy un guardia celestial de nuestro maestro

Zylver: esa voz es de, nuestro profesor de educación física

P.E.F: así es, ahora les diré mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Zane Trusedale

Juan: Cómo? eres el auténtico Zane Trusedale, uno de los mejores usuarios de fusión de toda la historia?

Zane: así es, soy el guardian de fusión del maestro Shogun

Diego: y yo soy el guardian Synchro del maestro Shogun Steel

?: es correcto, pero ellos no son los únicos guardianes del maestro Shogun Steel

Aldo: no puede ser, eres tu ninja

Ninja: correcto, yo soy el guardian XYZ del maestro Shogun

?: y yo soy el guardian péndulo de nuestro maestro Shogun Steel, me llamo Shegan Iron

Crystal: un momento, acaso eres tu Shegui

Shegan: así es Crystali tu amiga de la infancia

Shogun: vaya parece que ya se conocen todos tanto maestros como guardianes

Zylver: así parece y ahora queremos que nos menciones para que estamos y porque

Shogun: Sus dudas y preguntas serán respondidas en el campo del duelo porque cada maestro se enfrentara a su guardian en el campo de duelo

 **Continuará...**

 **Pues aquí lo tenemos, el capítulo 11 de mi gran historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Zylver vs Shogun, Synchro vs el Odd-Eyes**

Zylver: como que nos tenemos que enfrenar a nuestros guardianes? que se supone que significa eso

Shogun: tal y como lo dije, ustedes cuatro se enfrentarán a cada uno de sus guardianes porque con su poder actual jamás serán capaces de derrotar al dios de la destrucción, Némesis

Zylver: claro que tenemos el poder necesario, hasta te lo puedo demostrar en un duelo de monstruos

Shogun: eso es un reto, porque si lo es lo acepto con mucho gusto aunque dudo que alguien como tu pueda derrotarme

Zylver: eso lo veremos!

 **Zylver/Shogun: AL DUELO! (4000/4000) (5/5)**

Zylver: mi turno, convoco a the tricky especial de mi mano enviando otra carta de mi mano al cementerio y lo convocaré en posición de ataque, ahora convoco a Flamvel Guard en posición de ataque, ahora convoco a quilbolt hedehog de mi cementerio en posición defensiva

Shogun: espera un momento eso es...

Zylver: así es, ahora afinaré a mis niveles 5 the tricky, al nivel 2 quilbolt hedehog con mi nivel 1 Flamvel Guard para invocar sincrónicamente a mi Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) en posición de ataque

Crystal: vaya, creo que mi hermano quiere ganar este duelo de una vez

Zylver: ahora activaré silver wind y se lo equiparé a mi stardust negando su destrucción por batalla y haciendo que este pueda hacer un ataque doble, finalizo mi turno con una carta invertida

Shogun: mi turno, robo (0/6) y activo mi hechizo péndulum call, que me dejará descartando una carta, traer dos monstruos magicians péndulos de mi deck a mi mano, ahora ajustaré a la escala 1 stargazer magician y a la escala 8 timegazer para hacer una escala péndulo

Zylver: escala péndulo?, pero como?, eres un usuario péndulo?

Shogun: no exactamente, pronto verás a lo que me refiero, ahora haré la invocación péndulo de Odd-eyes pendulum dragon! y mi odd-eyes dragon en modo de ataque

Zylver: no puede ser cierto, un deck Odd-Eyes, eso quiere decir que puedes usar tanto XYZ, Synchro, Fusión y Péndulo

Shogun: es correcto, y con esto te destrozaré, ahora a ambos monstruos de nivel 7 para una invocación Exceed para poder convocar al Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800/2500) en posición de ataque

Zylver: un monstruo XYZ y si que se ve fuerte

Shogun: lo es, ahora verás como te envio directo al olvido, ahora activare raigeki y tu monstruo será destruido

Zylver: no tan rápido activo mi trampa dark bride que negará tu raigeki y robas otra carta

Shogun: bueno, ahora ataco a tu Stardust con mi absolute dragon!=4000-300=3700/4000 finalizo mi turno con dos cartas invertidas

Zylver: mi turno, robo (1/0) jugaré mage power que incrementará el ataque de mi dragón en 1000, 500 por cada uno de mis hechizos y trampas, ahora ataco al Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon

Shogun: no tan rápido, activo mirror force para destruir a tu dragón

Zylver: encadeno su efecto para negar el efecto y luego destruirlo sacrificando a este dragón, y ahora termino mi turno y en la end phase puedo convocarla devuelta desde mi cementerio

Shogun: ahora activo Solemm Warning pagando 2000 negaré tu invocación y luego lo destruyo

Zylver: no puede ser

Shogun: claro que si, es mi turno, robo (0/1) y activo mage power para darle unos 1500 de atk adicional por mis monstruos péndulo que cuentan como hechizos

Zylver: no es cierto

Shogun: pues claro que si, ahora Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, acaba con Zylver de un golpe=3700-3700=0/2000

Zylver: noooooooo! yo, perdí, pero como

Shogun: porque te descuidaste y perdiste, y ahora el siguiente duelo será entre Juan y Zane

Juan: de acuerdo

Zane: Juan, prometo que esto no te va a doler mucho jajaja

Juan: eso lo veremos

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno gente, aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 12 de mi gran historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


End file.
